Possession By MarySues
by legolas-lover-baby
Summary: What happens when Mary-Sue's use magical scarves to take over the minds of half of the fellowship. Can anyone stop these mysterious beings or are all the cute ones doomed to spend the rest of eternity as Mary-Sue's boyfriend. Please RR.
1. Frodo makes a big mistake

Chapter 1: Frodo Makes a BIG Mistake  
  
Frodo Baggins moved slowly around the fellowship to a spot in the woods where he was sure he had just seen someone moving. He wondered if it had been an orc he'd seen or just a creature brought close by the smell of food. As he walked closer he saw the image of a girl lying in the grass. He ran over just as she opened her eyes. At first he didn't make eye contact but as Frodo moved around he noticed that she was a hobbit. Finally their eyes met. She looked at him with an amused expression on her face and simply said, "Follow." Frodo who was now in a trance followed at her heels. They went 100 yards or so before they came to a cave well hidden by bushes. They entered only to be greeted by three more girls. Two of them were hobbits and one was an elf. They giggled slightly at the dazed look on Frodo's face as the one hobbit told him to sit down on some sheets. For a while the girls were huddled around a box looking at something. Finally the elven maiden came and wrapped a scarf around his neck. The tighter the scarf got the sleepier he got. Finally he fell into a deep sleep.  
When Frodo awoke the next day he found a new scarf around his neck. It was pretty cold out so he decided to keep it around him. As they packed their belongings and headed out, no one noticed the pack of Mary-Sue's not too far behind.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
So who will be the next victim? Merry, Pippin, or that lovable elf Legolas. Please review or I won't add to this story. 


	2. Legolas

scarlet_elfwitch(): ok Legolas can be next. Hmmmmmmmm this should be interesting.  
  
Wolf-of-Black-Dawn: Continuing just please comment next time.  
  
Huinesoron- All people brainwashed. Hahaha. At least the cute ones anyway.  
  
Gwevyan Baggins- Hehehe. Frodo there love slave. Mwhahaha. Anyway Legolas gets it next. ( P.S. Tell Ashley Pippin is after Legolas.)  
  
OrlieBabythaswhoI'mtalkinBout- Ahhhh!!!!! Angry mob off, off, off. Ok you can have Legolas.  
  
Chapter 2: Legolas (Phew)  
  
Legolas wondered slowly after his eight companions. They had left from Rivendell about eight days ago. He couldn't help feel like some sort of evil was following them. So he sped up to put some space between him and whatever was out there. Darkness grew in the sky, and fear began to creep in the back of Legolas's head. He told the group that he would scout ahead to find a spot to rest for the night. When he found one the Fellowship sat down to enjoy a dinner as he took a bite of Lembas and took watch. He could hear Pippin complaining that no food was as good as the Shire's. This annoyed him so he moved even farther away. As the moon's light disappeared into shadow Legolas became more jumpy than ever. So when Aragorn approached him unexpectedly he drew his bow so an arrow was inches away from Aragorn's throat. This sudden motion quieted everyone (even Pippin who was now talking about Afternoon Tea). All eyes were on Legolas and Aragorn. Legolas realizing what he had caused quickly lowered his bow and stared into the sky. Aragorn pitied his friend when he saw he was shaking. After making sure he was ok he went back and fell asleep with everyone else.  
  
Hours passed as Legolas sat alone in the dark. Afraid of resting he sat twiddling with his bow. Soon he was using all his concentration on the bow that he did not notice a figure moving closer and closer to him. He just then picked up a faint sound of rustling leaves. Quickly, he turned around and looked but saw nothing. When he was about to turn back around someone grabbed around the face and neck covering his mouth. He tried to find his knives but realized his belt had been ripped off and was being replaced by a new belt. Legolas felt a feeling of exhaustion washing over him. Gazing upon the face of whatever had grabbed him he saw the face of a beautiful elven girl. That's the last he saw that night.  
  
Legolas was the last one to wake in the morning. Merry asked him if was feeling ok since he wasn't being himself. Legolas just smiled and walked on. Later Sam dropped back to Legolas and Frodo. They laughed and talked for a while, but just as Sam was about to leave he noticed something odd. A strange look came over there faces. Sam knew that look. It was the look of a victim. A victim of only one creature- A Mary-Sue ****************************************************** Ok next is Pippin. Just review and tell friends about it or make note of it in your stories.Please. 


End file.
